1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
From among display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display apparatus has a wide angle of view and a high contrast ratio, and also a fast response speed, and thus is regarded as a next-generation display apparatus.
From among organic light emitting display apparatuses, flexible display apparatuses have been considered. To manufacture a flexible display apparatus, a flexible substrate (formed of a material such as a synthetic resin) may be used, instead of a glass material substrate of other apparatuses.